Trunks bad Day
by notoriousbriefs101
Summary: trunks gets in trouble at school with no bulma to handle the situation what will vegeta do to handle the problem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 bad begening

Disclamer: I dont owne any of the characters nor will i ever own dragon ball z or thier characters

Authers onote: dis iz my first story so please dont expect much!

You could hear the big loud noise in a 3rdgrade class "fight fight,fight ,fight " There stood a lavender haired boy who was getting ready to fight ."And on the other side of the corner we have chuck smith" Jake said, who was usually the one who organize the fights at school. Just as Trunks was about to give his first punch when Ms. Bowers came, who look as old as tree said "Hold it right there"! Trunks what are you doing? Ask Ms. Bowers with concern in her face then trunks turn trying to come up with an excuse but the only thing that came out was "HE DID IT" Huhu well see what the principle has to say about this Ms. Bowers said with an angry face. Then trunks pleaded please miss don't send me there, the truth was that he couldn't fight any more because he promised his mom that he wouldn't do it only if he got the new game that was coming out and if he did not only would he have to be punish by his father but he would never get the game! He pleaded one more time but it was of no use, as he was walking over to the office he started thinking that maybe just maybe he could convince his mother to let this one go. Then he sat there in the waiting room so he could be called by the principle then they would ask him why he did that, then they would call he mom to come and get him and he would be suspended for a week, it was the usual. he didn't get why he had to go through all that but he didn't argue because he new that would only make things worse He got out of trans when he was interrupted by the principle trunk can you please come in as trunks was walking to the door he thought how he would get out of this. After an hour in the principle's office he finally came out and gave a irritated face as the principle said he would call his parents.

At the Briefs house,RING RING RING RING RING RIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG could be hear vegeta was geting irritated wwwwooommmaaannn ANSWER then fuckin PHONE ! but there was no Answer RING RING RING RING! vegeta answer the phone as how he seen Bulma answer the phone in the past WHAT! he shouted leaving the person on the other side death "May I speak to Mrs. Bulma briefs " She not hear and vegeta simply hung up the phone not waiting for the persons response. Vegeta was getting back to watching his TV show when he heard the phone ring again he wasn't going to answer the phone at first but he couldn't handle that blasted thing so he answered and said and what the fuck do you want ! "Uuuuummm well" was all that was heard "well are you going to stand there like a dumb ass or are you going to tell me what the hell you want" came vegeta's respond Well can I speak with Mr, briefs " yeah I'm here what the hell do you want? Vegeta ask wodreing why were they were asking for him "well your son trunks briefs got into a problem and the principle would like to speak with you." What did that brat do now!? Ummm excuse me Sr. is it possible for you to come? Yes tell that bloody principle of yours I'll be there and with that he hung up the phone

Pleaze reveiw i would like them amd next chapter probable be up by towarrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: caught in the act

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of their characters

Author's note: a special thanks to icevomp and Bulmaxvegeta26 for reviewing

Just a reminder dis iz my first story so bear with me! short chapter back to the story!

Trunk the principle called, trunks turn to the principle. "Yes Mr. Adams" we located your father and he will be talking to you about your behavior. Trunks turn in horror "What" he ask In horror, his dad not his dad anything but his dad, "I'll even eat moms horrible food" he thought to himself as he walk into the office with the principle. Now there's no escaping the punishment he was going to faced. meanwhile Vegeta was trying to find the school it's not that he was dumb or something that he couldn't find the school but the truth was he's never been at any school so honesty he didn't even know where he was going until he saw a big sign that read "orange star Elementary" As he landed he cursed under his breath entering the school for all the trouble trunks had given him "When I get my hands on that brat his going to know what the word horror means" as he enter the hall way that lead to the office a person bump into him not knowing What that poor human was getting himself into the young man told vegeta to watch where he was going . Vegeta now getting more angrier than he already was said " who the heck do you think you are talking to me like that do you even know who I am, I am the prince of all saiyans and I demand you knell before me and plead for forgiveness before I blast you to the next dimension" The young man thinking he was crazy said "dude are ok you serially you need to go to the Mental Hospital or something so they can check your brains out " Vegeta not wanting to put up with this Fool any longer decided to take matters into his own hand. He punches the guy so hard that he knock him down. At the sound of a big thud every teacher in the hallway turn to see what had happen. And another teacher started dialing the police thinking there was a terrorist he was screaming so hysterically that the officers could barley understand him then the next thing Vegeta New he was surrounded by police telling him to surrender He knew he was in big trouble but not by the police but by Bulma "fuck I'm sleeping in the couch today" he thought to him self

Plz review I like them and next chapter is going to take a while maybe It will be up by tomarrow


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own dragon ball z or any of their characters nor will I ever own them

Authors note: thanks to everyone that review and a special thanks to crashbreaka and

Potential overlord for reviewing Srry for not updating any sooner again dis iz my first story

Mr. ADAMS ! an alerted teacher called , "What's all this noise about " Mr. Adams said with an irated face that read GET OUT OF MY FACE ! There's this crazy guy that won't leave the school building and he looks sort of like that weird boy over there "were?" Mr. Adams ask, That boy the one in the orange and blue, "hay your right that kid dose kind of looks like that guy over there "

Meanwhile the police were struggling to get vegeta to the car, SIR, I REPEAT FOR THE HUNDERTH TIME WE ARE NOT GOING TO HURT YOU COULD YOU PLEASE GET IN THE CAR ! vegeta still resisting "AND I REPEAT HOW DO I KNOW YOUR NOT SOME KIND OF WEIRD ALIENS OR EVEN WORS YOU GUYS WORK FOR THE WOMAN DON'T YOU?! Every one look at each other wondering what he was talking about. WELL TELL THAT WOMAN (A.K.A BULMA) that I'm not falling for that and that she could kiss the couch goodbye for me! Vegeta saw this opportunity to escape, meanwhile the police were trying to figure out what he meant. As vegeta got closer to capsule corps he realizes that he forgot all about trunks.

"Well the only thing I can do is to call that dead brain of Kakorot and tell him to go to trunks school and tell them that he's the father, unbelievable I have to go for help to that buffoon of Kakorot! Me the prince of all sayins" At capsule corps vegeta was trying to figure of how to work this thing which was the phone "Dam it! How the heck dose this work all I see is a bunch of numbers"

At the school the principle was getting impatient "well how long does your father take to get here!?" well Trunks said "my dad is always late to almost everything " the principle gave a look of surprise because he expected more for from a father of a straight " A " student. Meanwhile at capsule corps vegeta steal trying to call Kakorot for the past 10 mins he bin calling random number then when he thought he could never fine Kakorot's phone number "WHAT!" came the response of a very familiar voice

Who might dis mysterious voice be find out on the next DBZ! Plz review I like them and next chapter might be up by tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z nor any of its character nor will I ever own them

Auther"s Note: Thanks for reading and just a reminder dis is my first story. A special thanks to anyone who Review srry 4 not updating faster iz that I had to study for a big exam that how life iz promise to update faster! Now back to the story

Don't talk too loud woman your leaving me deaf hear! Vegeta yelled on the other side of the phone then, chichi yelled back "then don't yell at me"

By the way what do u want?! Chichi ask with a surprise face, vegeta said "nothing that concerns you can I just speak to you mate"

GOKU! Chi chi yelled scaring the saiyn man outside goku came run in the house thinking the worst had happen to chichi "what….goku manage to gasp" vegetas is on the phone says he wants to talk to you

"Vegeta wants to talk to me?" Goku ask still thinking why vegeta had called, "Hello vegeta?" goku said waiting for vegetas answer "ummm yes Kakorot I need to ask u a favor" now at this point goku was very confused because vegeta never ask for favors instead it's the other way around you do favors for him.

Goku said "what a favor since when does the prince of all saiyns ask for favors" vegeta was getting a little pissed off "not now kakorot, listen can u do this or not" goku steal confused said "umm…vegeta do what exactly?!"

Vegeta begin to tell the plan to goku, after he was done explaining which by the way took like an hour and 30 minutes because of all the questioning goku ask and confusion he ask goku if he had understood "now kakrot do you get what I mean?" on the other side of the phone line "ok vegeta so you want be to go to trunks school and say that im his father because you can't go because ever body I mean the cops are looking for you Right?"

"Right kakarot, and what will you do if they find out that you're not me?" goku new this by after the 10th time they went over this "I Run as fast as I can or fly as fast as I can" now vegeta had only one concern "kakarot are you going to tell that crazy mate of yours about this plan?" vegeta ask.

Goku hated lying to chichi because not only did he feel bad, but if chichi found out not only would he have to suffer the frying pan but there would be no food and he wasn't going to go through all that problem for vegeta!

"listen veget GI glad you ask but I think I'm going to have back down on this offer" vegeta couldn't believe his ears "what did you say?!" goku kind nerves said, "ummmm are you deaf or something?!" vegeta was already about to explode, "AND WHY THE HELL CANT YOU DO THIS NOW AFTER I TOOK LIKE AN HOUR OF MY LIFE EXPLIANING THIS TO YOU !" goku couldn't understand what was his problem he could just ask Krillin or piccolo to do this "wow take a chill pill" goku said "but if it really means that much to I guess can do this but" vegeta couldn't take this anymore "but what kakorat …" goku new vegeta would get mad "but you have to take me to an all you can eat buffet and if I get caught you have to take the blame for everything." Vegeta still giving this second thoughts, finally gave in "fined have it your way"

To be continue…

Please review and tell what u think should happen next and sorry for not updating in a while promise to update fast. Merry Christmas and a happy new year


End file.
